Cash's Family
Cash’s Family (unofficial name) are four unnamed characters that appear in Manhunt. They are family of James Earl Cash and appear in the scenes Strapped for Cash and View of Innocence. Biography Before Manhunt The background for Cash’s family was never stated, but some comments from Lionel Starkweather imply they may not want anything to do with Cash because he is a convicted criminal. They were never there when Cash was facing his "final moments" in Darkwoods Penitentiary. It is unknown if they are residents of Carcer City. Events of Manhunt Strapped for Cash Some unknown time between Cash’s fake execution and prior to Cash’s arrival in Carcer City Zoo, the four family members have been violently kidnapped by Starkweather’s personnel (possibly the Cerberus) and taken to the zoo. They have been gagged and tied to posts throughout the Carcer City Zoo by the Wardogs in order to bait James Earl Cash. When Cash arrives at the inner area of the zoo nearby his family, he is warned by the director about the family members being kept as hostages, and is ordered to free at least one of his family members as part of the snuff film script. When Cash frees any of the members, he instructs them to run away and leave the zoo. It’s possible to free all four family members, three family members, two of the family members or just one. View of Innocence Prior the events of this chapter, at least one of Cash’s relatives freed by him is recaptured and taken to Carcer City Mall, where he/she is killed by an Innocent inside of a store in order to record a tape for Cash to look for around the mall as part of the snuff film. When Cash arrives at the mall, the director instructs him to look for the tape and find a way to watch it. After watching the first moments of the tape, Cash becomes angered by his family having been killed and breaks the TV screen that he is watching the tape on. Even if the player managed to free all of the family members, the other three are never seen or heard from again but the director tells Cash that all of them have been killed because they were witnesses. The death of the family member in the mall is not shown to the player at all, but it is left implicit that he/she have been killed having their throat slit with a Machete. The comments of the director reveals that he lied to Cash saying that the Wardogs used the family as bait out of his orders. The scenes of Cash rescuing his family are scripted to appear in the snuff film. The footage of the family member being murdered on the mall was not intended to appear on the movie, but the scene of Cash watching the footage itself instead. The murder of the family members was the first time Starkweather definitely double-crossed Cash, followed by a betrayal ambush in Kill the Rabbit. Later, Cash avenged himself and his family by killing Starkweather with a chainsaw. Gameplay At least one of the family members must be freed in order to proceed in Strapped for Cash. All the family members must have been rescued or killed, it’s impossible to leave one behind tied up. Near any of the family members, there is a Wardog with a revolver patrolling the area. If Cash is spotted near, the Wardog will run to the family member. When the Wardog reach the family member a special scene occur where the family member is killed with a single shot. In order to free a family member, the player must kill the Wardog with the pistol and then use a cutting weapon besides the family member to cut the rope who is trapping them. Canonically, the family member was killed on the mall prior Cash’s arrival, but during View of Innocence it’s possible to reach the store where he/she is with the Innocentz member by the use of trainers. Gameplay-wise, the death scene happens in real time; this was done simply as a programming shortcut. Surprisingly, there is no Trophy for rescuing all the family members on the PlayStation 4 re-release of the game. It's unknown why this wasn't made as a Trophy, since it is more challenging than the tasks from many of the established Trophies. Gallery Manhunt_Family_Brother.png Manhunt_2011-07-06_22-09-55-40.JPG Manhunt_2011-07-06_22-12-50-87.JPG Manhunt_Family_Sister_Ginger.png Manhunt_2011-07-06_22-13-43-75.JPG Manhunt_2011-07-06_22-15-10-64.JPG Manhunt_Family_Older.png 21.jpg|Official screenshot Manhunt_Family_Sister_Brunette.png Manhunt_2011-06-01_17-43-23-14.JPG Trivia *If one looks closely, the textures of the four family members appear to be just placeholders: **The shirtless man appears to be an edited version of one template for members of the Skinz. **Both women (in particular the red haired one) appear to be an edited version of one template for strippers in GTA: San Andreas. **The older man appears to be an edited version of one template for members of the Innocentz. *Unused text in zoo2's gxt states that at least one of the male family members is Cash's brother. Another unused line states that the two females are Cash's sisters. ** Director : "Say a prayer for your brother Cash." ** Director : "Ok Cash, there's still one of your sisters hostage in the monkey dome." *If any family member is killed by the armed Wardog nearby, he/she will die instantly from a single shot to the head. However, it’s completely impossible to blow off the head of a hunter during the game using any pistol as weapon. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Deceased